


Rain's Journey

by The_Gamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-04-17 09:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Ash Ketchum has a little sister named Rain. She's 8 to his 10. She's had a pokemon since she was little because she brought it home when she was five. Her Pokemon is Eevee. It's decided that Rain will accompany Ash on his journey. They meet new friends, their father, and do their best to accomplish their dreams. Ash to be a Pokemon Master and Rain to study Pokemon Battles and become a Pokemon Professor.Join on them on their journey and see how they do.This will have Pokemon from every Gen. in it.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Rain Ketchum jumped out of bed and quickly got out of her pjs. She had black hair that fell to below her shoulders that was done in a ponytail on the back of her head and spiked out in every direction naturally. She had big blue eyes. She quickly put on a blue long sleeve shirt whose arms flared out at the bottom, the shirt had a lighter blue collar, and trim around the wrists and bottom of the shirt, she wore a blue cloth tie around her her neck, and a short multilayered pleated micro mini skirt that had blue and white stripes on it. She wore black shorts underneath, white socks, and blue mary janes. She had blue fingerless gloves on her hands as well. She also had a big blue bow at the top of ponytail. She grabbed her backpack and saw a blue screen in front of her that told her about an Inventory. She quickly put some other things in it. 

She picked up her Eevee named Ribbon. Then ran to her brother's bed and jumped on it. 

"ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. 

Down stairs Delia smiled to herself as she finished packing snakes for the two of them. 

"ASH WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO GET YOUR POKEMON!" 

Rain grunted as she was thrown onto the floor as Ash got up and was getting dressed in a hurry. He was soon shoving things in his own Inventory. After getting his hat they were running downstairs. Delia had them eat a quick breakfast and gave them their snacks and they were out the door running as fast as they could towards the lab.

* * *

Ash and Rain were taught about features of the screens that were appearing in front of them as they ran and how this odd power would extend to their Pokemon as long as they weren't traded away. They noted that they were getting stats as they ran. Ribbon was running with them. They were soon running up the stairs and into the lab to join the three other trainers. 

"You make it, Ashy?" Gary laughed. "Well, we already got our Pokemon and there isn't one for you." 

He stopped teasing when he saw Rain peeking out from behind Ash's back. He cursed himself. He smiled at Rain. 

"I was just joking, Rain, I'm sure Gramps has a Pokemon for Ashy too." 

Professor Oak groaned in his head. He had only wanted to give out three pokemon and was hoping he wouldn't be giving Ash a Pokemon. He was sure the boy wouldn't be a good one. He wracked his mind to think of a Pokemon he could give the boy. 

"Yes, yes, of course. " Oak nodded. "Yes, I have just the one. Stay here, Ash. I'll be right back." 

Rain was looking around at everything still hiding behind Ash and looking out. 

"Well, I'll be heading out then." Gary said, not wanting to now that Rain was around. He wanted to show her his Pokemon. "Smell ya later, Ashy-boy. See ya later, Rain." 

Ash glared after the other trainers that were leaving but then smiled brilliantly at Rain. 

Oak finally came back into the room carrying a small Pichu that looked like it had seen better days. 

"Here you go, Ash, this is Pichu." Oak said, handing the Pokemon to Ash, "Here is your Pokewatch." Ash put it on. "and yours Rain." 

"Rain's?" Ash frowned. "She's too little." 

"Well we've agreed she'll be going with you on the journey. " Oak shrugged as Rain put her watch on. "Now five Pokeballs each and you're on your way." 

"thank you." they both said. 

They were soon outside. 

"You look hurt, Pichu." Ash frowned. "I'll get you healed up somehow, buddy. I'll prove to you that I can be a good trainer." 

Pichu clearly doubted that but was happy to be out of that stupid Pokeball. He still couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get caught in the first place. 

Rain was going over the features on her Pokewatch. She found the Pokedex feature. 

"Okay, it says that I have to take a picture of you to register you in my pokedex." Rain told Ribbon. "So sit pretty and smile, Ribbon." 

**Eevee**

**Nickname: Ribbon**

**Shiny**

**Type: Normal**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 14.3 lbs**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Moves: Tackle, Helping Hand, Tail Whip, Growl**

**The amazingly adaptive Eevee can evolve to many different Pokemon, depending on it's environment. This allows it to withstand harsh conditions. **

" Wow, so much information!" Rain cried, "So cool! I'll learn a whole lot with this! Can I take your picture too, Pichu, please?" 

Pichu shrugged and let them take his picture. 

"It registered as seen but not caught." Rain said, with a nod. 

"I got a full entry." Ash informed. "Well, come on lets see if someone around town can't help us heal Pichu and maybe get him some food. It looks like he hasn't in awhile." 

Rain nodded as they descended the steps. She walked happily with Ribbon and Ash but was worried over Pichu. They met their mom at the bottom of the steps. 

"Oh, dear what happened to your Pokemon?" Delia asked frowning. 

"I got Pichu like this from Professor Oak." Ash said, "I'm worried about him." 

"You should take him to see my sister." Gary Oak said, walking over having not left yet just so he could see Rain. As always she hid behind Ash and peeked out. "She's amazing with Pokemon and could probably heal him." 

"Great and then you come home. I have something that I want to give you." Delia said, with a smile and rushed off. 

Gary lead them to his house and his sister. Daisy was out in the garden and frowned when she saw Pichu. Ash quickly explained. 

"I believe you." Daisy nodded. "Okay, lets get you healed then, Pichu." 

Pichu was shocked he didn't actually trust humans but this boy had taken him to a place to get healed and the woman had actually healed him. He was feeling better than he had in a long time. He wondered if the boy would feed him as well. 

"Thanks, Daisy." Ash beamed brightly. "I'm so glad Pichu is feeling better now and fully healed. " 

They left Gary with his sister and began to their house. They were given Pokemon Food, potions, antidotes, Burn Heals and some Berries in a berry case each from their mother and were kissed. They were also given some Poke and sent on their way. 

Pichu was very pleased when he got to eat but could tell that this boy was worried when he didn't even eat a quarter of the Pokefood in the jar.

* * *

Rain was filming using an app on her watch and was talking as she filmed some Spearow. They'd left Pallet hours ago but were traveling at a leisurely pace and was sure it was because of her but said nothing about it. 

"Spearow is a flying type pokemon as you can clearly see." Rain was saying as she filmed she was going to start a channel and start posting on PokeTube. She'd decided that she was going to film a lot of their journey. "These are clearly baby Spearow meaning that Fearow wont be far away and it's probably not wise to challenge one unless it attacks you first." 

As if it heard her a Spearow shot at Ash and Pichu. Ash jumped out of the way. 

"Looks like it wants to fight us, Pichu. You up for it?" 

Pichu sparked a bit as Ash set him down and turned his hat. 

"This is my big brother Ash Ketchum and his starter Pokemon Pichu." Rain said, filming. "Pichu is a hard Pokemon to handle and is not really suggested for new Trainers. Ash is 10 years old. Pichu is an Electric Pokemon. Electric pokemon have the advantage over Flying type pokemon so Ash has the advantage." 

She kept talking as she filmed the battle. 

"Pichu, dodge to the left!" Ash called as Spearow charged. Pichu actually listened. "Now, Thundershock!" 

Pichu released electricity from his cheeks and Ash watched Spearow's health fall to half on a screen coming out of his Pokewatch that told him the stats and health of both his Pokemon and the wild Sparrow he was battling. It also registered Spearow as seen in Ash's Pokedex. 

"Great job, Pichu!" Ash praised. 

Rain moved around the battle with Ribbon moving at her feet. 

Spearow flew back into the air but crashed back to the ground shaking. 

"Great job, Pichu you paralyzed it!" Ash cheered. "Now again Thundershock!" 

Pichu shocked again and Spearow's HP dropped to 1. 

"Pokeball GO!" Ash yelled throwing a Pokeball. 

The Pokeball hit Spearow and made it vanish in a red light. The ball landed on the ground and shook one time then stilled. The ball flew back to Ash's hand and he caught it. 

"We caught Spearow!" Ash cheered. 

Pichu shrugged to himself and decided to cheer along after all the boy had gotten him through his first battle without getting him hurt so he'd earned it. 

"Pichu, you were great!" Ash spun Pichu over his head. "Good boy!"

"Praising your Pokemon after a battle is always good weather they win or loose because then they know you care and aren't mad." Rain said, continuing to film. "Lets see if we can't get Ash to calm down and talk to him. " She walked over. "Big brother how does it feel to catch your first Pokemon?" 

"Feels great!" Ash beamed. "But really I'm just really glad that Pichu listened to me during the fight. Also I didn't catch this Spearow for me." Ash laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I caught it for you, Rain. You said you wanted one. I was going to catch myself a Pidgey." 

"WOW!" Rain cried taking the ball and getting herself on camera. "Thanks, big brother!" her eyes were shinning. "Well there you go, everyone I have the best big brother in the world! So says Future Pokemon Professor Rain! "

With that she ended the recording and posted it on PokeTube. Ash used his watches Phone feature to text everyone they knew that Rain had started a PokeTube page and to watch the video. He himself subscribed even though he knew he was probably going to be the main focus of it. 

Rain let Spearow out of the Pokeball it was not happy. 

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." Rain told the small Sparrow. "My name is Rain and I'm your trainer from now on." Spearow clicked it's beak at her and rubbed against her leg. "You like me? YAY!" Rain cheered hugging the small Spearow. "Can I name you?" Sparrow nodded. "Okay, then I name you Beak!" 

"Beak, come on." Ash muttered, she glared at him. 

"Okay, Beak smile for the camera." 

**Spearow**

**Nickname: Beak**

**Type: Normal-Flying**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 0'45"**

**Weight: 4.4 lbs**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Peck, Growl**

**When Many Spearow sound their loud, high-pitched cry all at once, it usually means danger is nearby.**

"I got all that information too except for the nickname." Ash said, grinning. "Yeah, that's three pokemon in my Pokedex now." 

"Okay, Beak rest in your Pokeball for a bit please." Rain said, holding out the Pokeball. Spearow vanished inside in a red light. 

**By catching two Pokemon you have unlocked Pokefarm. When your Pokemon are in they're in their Pokeballs they will actually be resting on the Pokefarm. You can look in on them from an App on your watch.**

Rain quickly did so. Spearow was walking around the green area looking around. 

Pichu and Ribbon were surprised they wouldn't mind going there but neither wanted to go in their pokeballs right now but agreed they would check it out at some point. 

Ash and Rain began walking again. Thinking that these screen things were awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain looked around at everything as they walked and spotted a trainer. 

"big brother, look a trainer." Rain said, happily. She activated her recording camera on her watch. "come on, lets go see if he will battle you. Hey, everyone we've found a trainer. Trainers are a great way to train your Pokemon and get some money as well." 

Ash chuckled. 

"You!" The small boy cried, upon spotting them. "You there, girl!" 

"Me?" Rain asked. 

"Yes, you're a trainer and we spotted each other it's time to battle!" 

"I don't battle." Rain said, shaking her head. 

"You have to!" the boy cried, Rain thought he looked younger than her. "GO! MAGIKARP!" 

"That's a Magikarp." Rain told her screen. "It's among the weakest Pokemon in the world. This really shouldn't be much of challenge. Let me switch the camera over to my brother." A moment later Ash was filming. Rain raised her left leg at the knee, and spun on her right toes. "Ribbon, Spotlight!" 

Ribbon ran forward. 

Rain stopped spinning and grinned. 

"Tackle!" 

"Splash!" the boy yelled. 

" Splash doesn't do anything it's a completely useless move." Rain said, to the camera as Ribbon tackled Magikarp and sent it into a tree. "Magikarp doesn't actually learn a move until level 15 when it learns Tackle until then it's completely useless. Ribbon, Tackle!" 

Ash was trying not to laugh as Rain and Ribbon worked through six Magikarp and kept giving facts on the battle. She won easily. 

"and that's Ribbon and Rain's first ever Pokemon Battle!" Rain told the camera happily as the boy paid her. "This was an easy win and would be for anyone and everyone! So says Future Pokemon Professor Rain! See ya!" 

Ash ended the recording. 

"You're Rain!" The boy was bouncing up and down. 

A girl came out of the bushes carrying a Pidgey. 

"Sis! Sis! It's Rain an' she just posted another video!" the boy was bouncing at his sisters side. 

"Oh, wow, " his sister said, "I totally subscribed to your page! " 

Rain hid behind Ash and peeked out. 

"She says thank you." Ash laughed. "Sorry, she's just shy." 

The two were so excited to meet Rain and gave her some Pecha Berries. They were soon on their way again. 

When night fell they set up camp and Rain brushed Ribbon's hair and was laughing as Ash got shocked trying to pet Pichu the correct way.

"Rain, help me." Ash pouted. "Don't film this!" 

It was too late she as filming. 

"This lesson is a lesson in friendship." Rain informed. "Friendship is important to raising Pokemon. One way to make your Pokemon happy is to pet it correctly. Pokemon like to be petted in a specific place it's different for every Pokemon. My Ribbon likes to be petted on her head or stomach." Ribbon was really happy as Rain rubbed her stomach as she lay on her back. "Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu are Pokemon that don't like being petted wrong and don't really like humans much. When your electric mouse starts sparking you're petting them wrong. But fortunately for my big brother I know how to properly pet Pichu. Put your hand in between his ears and rub gently and it's actually that easy but it must be gently if you're too rough your mouse will shock you. Okay, Ash give it a try." 

Ash nodded and put Pichu in his lap and pet him the way Rain said. Pichu relaxed in his arm and let out a pleased noise. 

"Friendship is key to evolving Pichu into Pikachu and Eevee into Espeon, Umbreon and Sylveon. So Ash and I will need to make our Pokemon our friends. Remember we should always try to make friends with many people and Pokemon so says Future Pokemon Professor Rain. " 

She ended the filming and posted it. 

**Ribbon Friendship-1**

**You're friendship has been reset do to the game.**

"Mean." Rain pouted. "But don't worry Ribbon and I will be best friends again in no time. I need to spend time with Beak too." She released Beak and tried to find out where he liked to be petted she eventually found it. "How are you doing, Ash?" 

"Thanks for the help." Ash smiled. "Pichu and I are grateful now we can be friends too." 

Pichu doubted it but then again Ash did feed him. 

After awhile they all ate and went to bed.

* * *

Rain was up bright and early happy and raring to go. She fed her Pokemon and made Ash get up. Ash fed Pichu. Rain ate and checked her Channel and was thrilled with all the hits she got. 

"Gary left a comment saying 'Magikarp are so annoying but they become a great Pokemon in the end.' " Rain read. "I have so many comments. " 

"Really?" Ash was reading the comments too. 

After awhile they were on their way again. 

"Oh, this person wants to know what my next Pokemon will be." Rain frowned. She pressed reply. "Thank you for commenting. I'm thinking that I want a Scatterbug or Wurmple. Vivillon and Beautifly are Pokemon that I'm thinking about getting but I'm not sure. " 

Ash smiled at his little sister. 

"Oh, listen to this, big brother." Rain was beaming. "Please keeping posting all of your adventures on your journey with your brother no one ever does this. I'm looking forward to your updates and thank you for teaching me how to pet Eevee mine kept biting me." 

Ash laughed. He was wondering if Rain was actually enjoying their journey so far.

"YAY!" Rain cheered. "My videos helped someone! That's exactly what I wanted when I created this channel! I wanna teach everyone about Pokemon and Pokemon Battles." 

"That's great." Ash said with a smile. He checked his map on his Pokewatch. It showed a dot of where they were and how close they were to Viridian City. "We're going in the right direction." 

"How long will it take us to get to the city?" Rain wondered. 

"It doesn't matter." Ash shrugged closing the map. "We're on this journey to have fun and learn as much about Pokemon as we can." 

**A Mythical Pokemon wishes to help you on your journey. So has unlocked a fun event that you can do every morning.**

**The V-WHEEL App has been unlocked on your Pokewatches.**

Both Rain and Ash brought up the screen above their watches and pressed the wheel app. 

**The Mythical Pokemon of Victory Victini has allowed you to spend the V-WHEEL! You can now win fabulous prizes once every day.**

"Thank you, Victini." They chorused. 

They both pressed the wheels as Pichu and Eevee watched from their shoulders. 

Ash's watch spoke first. 

**You've won the most basic reward of x5 Pokeballs.**

"Great!" Ash said, grinning. "I'm not upset with that at all."

Rain bit her lip as hers stopped. 

**You've won the Daily Special Prize!**

**+5 LUK**

"Good going, Rain." Ash praised her. 

**Today's Daily Special Prize is a Cabin Base!**

**A cabin base is just that a base that can travel around with you and that you can stay in to protect yourself from the weather while on your journey. It will be stored in your watches Storage and can be gotten out and set up just by selecting those options in the storage menu. Your cabin is not in the best shape but it's a nice safe place and you will be able to buy and unlock upgrades to make it better along the way.**

"Wow, that's great." Rain said, happily. "That means that we don't have to camp out. I wonder if it has a kitchen? Oh, well we'll see tonight wont we?" 

Ash didn't mind camping out but he'd been worried all night because he'd thought a wild pokemon might attack them at some point while they were sleeping. So he hadn't gotten much sleep in fact he'd just drifted off when Rain had decided to wake him. He'd be able to get a good sleep tonight. He was glad that Rain had won that on the spin.

* * *

It was around noon and they'd been wandering all day when Ash noticed that Rain had vanished while he'd been taking a bathroom break. He cursed and began trying to find her. He begged Pichu to help him and asked if Pichu could sniff her or Ribbon out. It had taken them awhile but they finally found Rain and Ribbon crouched in some bushes and filming while Rain talked they joined them and looked out of the bushes to see Gary fighting against a trainer who had a Rockruff. Gary was using a Squirtle. 

"Gary has the advantage in this battle." Rain was saying. "Rockruff is a Rock type pokemon as the name suggests and Rock types are weak to Water, Fighting, Grass, Ground and Steel types. Gary is using Squirtle a pure Water Pokemon. " She continued commentating as Squirtle and Rockruff moved around fighting as hard as they could for their trainers. "That was Rock Throw that Rockruff just used that means it's at least level 15 as that is the level Rockruff learns Rock Throw but Gary is prepared for that. Look at that! Squirtle must be at least level 15 as well because that was one beautiful Water Pulse attack!" 

Ash frowned how had Gary leveled his Squirtle up so much in one day? One more level and he'd have a Wartortle. Had Gary just been pushing his Pokemon to battle with every trainer he came across? Ash didn't want to be that kind of trainer he really wanted Pichu to like him and he wanted to learn as much as he could about Pokemon and take care of them while doing his best to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. He had thought Gary would be a kind trainer as well but if he was then how had his Squirtle leveled up so much so fast? Pichu was still only level 2.

Ash watched the battle intently as was Pichu who could feel that his trainer was somehow upset and didn't know why. 

"and that's the battle." Rain said. "Gary is a friend of my big brothers so I'll see if we can't get an interview with him." Rain stood up and they left the bushes Ash following them. "Uhm....." both trainers looked at her. Gary was suddenly very glad that they had won that battle. "Uhm......." 

"Hey, Rain. Hey, Ashy-boy." Gary said. "What's up?" 

"Rain was trying to interview for her channel but seems to forget that she's so shy that she can't talk to you." Ash said, moving into frame with Gary. "So you'll answer my questions. Gary Oak, your Squirtle looked really good out there today. How does it feel to win?" 

Squirtle preened at the praise as it's trainer picked it up and began petting it just where it liked to be petted. It listened to it's trainer talking with the other boy and when there was a break and conversation talked happily to the girl. 

"Squirtle says it did it's best because it really likes her trainer." Ash translated. "You don't say, Squirtle can you tell us more?" 

Squirtle was only happy to oblige and Ash translated everything the small turtle pokemon said for the camera. 

"Well, folks it's clear to see that Gary Oak is raising his Pokemon properly. This Squirtle loves him." Ash told the camera. "One last question though, Gary. You just got this lovely Squirtle yesterday how did you level her up so fast?" 

"My sister gave me an EXP Share from the Kalos region." Gary explained. "So even when I'm training up my other Pokemon Squirtle was still getting experience as well. It's a really good item to have." 

"Oh." Rain said, nodding. "I know how that works. The participating Pokemon only get experience once. Everybody else in the party gets half of the total each. Experience gain is independent of participants and number of Pokemon in your party, so yes, your party gains more experience overall if you have more pokemon in your party at the same time." 

"That's right." Gary said with a smile at her. 

Rain blushed and resisted the urge to hide. 

"Th-That was a wonderful battle." Rain forced herself to say. "Thank you for interview. " 

With that she fled to say something smart and post the video. Gary sighed to himself wondering if there was anyway that Rain would ever like him or at least not be so shy around him. He collected his payment from the trainer he'd fought and answered questions about why Rain had been filming as Ash had rushed after his sister. He finally just showed the girl Rain's PokeTube Channel and left still carrying Squirtle while lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain's Pokemon: 
> 
> Ribbon: Eevee
> 
> Beak: Spearow
> 
> Flora: Flabebe
> 
> Ash's Pokemon:
> 
> Pichu
> 
> Gary's Pokemon: 
> 
> Squirtle
> 
> Spearow
> 
> Misty's Pokemon:
> 
> Staryu
> 
> Starmie

Ash glanced over at his sister it was clear that she was in good spirits but was getting tired. It was dark out and they were still a few miles from Viridian City. He had this strange feeling that they were being followed. 

"Lets stop for the night." Ash finally said, "I can barely keep my eyes open." 

"Yeah." Rain agreed. "Okay, access the Storage app and choose the Cabin and....... Deploy!" 

A really rundown cabin appeared in front of them. 

"Home sweet home, Ribbon!" Rain laughed, and ran inside. 

"She's easily excited huh, Pichu?" Ash sighed. 

Pichu agreed with him. He caught a whiff of a Person and Pokemon he'd seen earlier were they following them? Why?

They went inside.

* * *

Gary frowned they had a travel cabin? Wow, that cabin looked ready to fall apart. He wondered how close he could get. He wanted to see her. She maybe young but Gary had had a crush on her for awhile now. He wanted to see her so bad it's why he was following them around when he could have easily been halfway to Mt. Moon by now. He really really wanted to see her. 

He krept closer to the cabin. Squirtle followed and they were soon peeking in a window.

* * *

Rain explored the cabin. There was a kitchen and she began cooking for them. 

"Okay, there's a bed upstairs." Ash said, "It's just a pallet on the floor but you can have it. Pichu and I will sleep on the couch." 

"We can share, Ash." Rain said, brightly. 

"I'm too old for us to be sharing, Rain." Ash informed her and began helping her cook. "You'll understand when you're older but we can't share anymore okay?" 

"Okay." Rain agreed easily though she didn't really understand. 

**Cooking-1**

Rain let Beak out and they began eating.

When dinner was over Ash washed the dishes and they spent time petting their Pokemon. Then it was off to bed.

* * *

Gary sat against the cabin with a smile on his face while he petted his Squirtle. She was so pretty and nice and sweet. How could he get her to talk to him and like him? He wondered what kind of Pokemon she wanted to raise. He looked at the comments for her videos. 

A Scatterbug, or a Wurmple? Hmm. He could probably find one around here somewhere.

* * *

Rain was bouncing around first thing in the morning. 

"Maybe we'll reach Viridian today!" Rain said, happily. "That'd be great wouldn't it?" 

Ash frowned when they got outside to see Gary asleep against a tree nearby. 

Rain went into the cabin and got a plate of their left over breakfast. She carried to it to Gary and gave it to him. 

"Huh?" Gary said, waking with a start. He smiled at Rain and took the plate. "Thanks, Rain." He said, eating. "Mmm...did you make this?" 

Rain was too busy feeding Squirtle and petting him to answer. Squirtle was clearly happy with the attention. 

"Give it up." Ash told Gary. "She doesn't like you." 

"This will change her mind." Gary said, "Rain, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He pushed the plate into Ash's hands. 

Rain looked at Gary and blushed, resisting the urge to hide. 

"Here I want you to have this." He handed her a Pokeball. "I saw that you wanted a Scatterbug or a Wurmple but I couldn't find them. I decided to catch you another pokemon instead. I hope you like it." 

Rain blinked. Gary had caught her a pokemon? She let it out of the Pokeball. It was small with a white flower, blue eyes, and a purple body. 

"Oh." Rain said, "Wait do it again." she said, "Ash, film this." 

Ash moaned but Gary smirked and repeated everything again. 

"She's a Flabebe." Gary explained. "She's a fairy type pokemon. The smallest Pokemon in the world......" 

"She's beautiful." Rain said, holding her in her hands. "Thank you, Gary. " 

Rain was petting the pretty pokemon. She finally kissed Gary's cheek, then blushed and ran off with Ribbon. 

Ash quit filming looking annoyed.

"Stay away from my sister, Gary." Ash growled. 

"No, way, Ashy." Gary stated back. "One day I plan on marrying Rain. We'll be Pokemon Professors together and run the lab in Pallet together. She'll love it." 

"That does sound nice." Rain said, both boys jumped not having seen her come back. "Working together at the lab. I really like the sound of that." 

"Yeah, " Gary said, "and you know what?" Rain shook her head. "We should really learn to work together long before that so we should travel together. Ashy wont mind if I join you. " 

"yes, I will." Ash growled. 

"Then, Rain, why don't you come with me?" Gary smirked. 

Rain blushed then looked like she was going to cry.

"Never gonna happen!" Ash snapped. "Fine, you can travel with us but you're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

Rain was confused and a little uneasy. Why?

**Bloodlust-10**

And it had only been two hours since they'd started traveling with Gary. She was starting to want to cry. Why were they doing this? Why was it so tense. Rain had been hoping to make a friend. She'd always liked Gary and Ash knew that. Why was he being so mean to him? 

They suddenly heard screaming. A female. A female with an orange side ponytail ran past. 

"SPEAROW!" she bellowed. 

Sure enough they were suddenly surrounded by attacking Spearow and Fearow. 

Rain was quick to catch up with the girl with the boys following. 

"What did you do?" Ash bellowed. 

"I don't know!" The girl yelled back. "Why do you assume it's me?!" 

"Because they're chasing you!" Gary yelled, "Careful, Rain." 

Rain had stumbled Gary pulled her to her feet and kept hold of her hand. Ash grabbed her other hand. 

"Pichu, can you try a Thundershock?" Ash cried. "Please, we have to protect Rain!" 

Pichu nodded and jumped off of Ash's shoulder and shocked for all he was worth. He took down a few but they persisted and tried to attack him. 

Ash caught Pichu and held him close to his chest. 

"Good try, buddy." Ash praised. 

"Keep going this way and we'll reach Viridian!" Gary called. "It's okay, Rain, I've got you!" 

Squirtle blasted Water Pulse over and over again from Gary's shoulder. 

Pichu jumped back on to Ash's shoulder and kept blasting Thundershock. 

"PICHU! SQUIRTLE! COMBINE YOUR ATTACKS!" Rain bellowed. "COMBINE WATER PULSE WITH THUNDERSHOCK TO BOOST THE POWER!" 

"DO IT!" Gary and Ash bellowed. 

Both Pokemon obyed and took down a good number of their attackers. Just enough that they were able to run straight in Viridian. They ran straight to a border guard station and reported the attack. 

Rain sat on her knees on the floor of the station panting. Ribbon was panting as well and laying on her stomach. Pichu was in Ash's arms out of energy the same with Squirtle and Gary. 

"What did you do?!" Ash demanded. "You put my sister in danger! " 

"I don't know what happened!" The orange haired girl snapped. " I was fly fishing. I flicked my rod back and the next thing I knew they were chasing me!" 

"You must have disturbed one of their nests." Gary sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm Gary Oak this is my Squirtle. I'm 10." He helped Rain to her feet. "This is my wife....." Rain blushed but shied into his side glancing at the girl. "Rain Ketchum and her Ribbon." Ribbon growled at her. "She's 8 years old. This is her brother Ash Ketchum and his Pichu. Ashy is 10 too."

"Nice to meet all of you." Misty said, bowing a little. "My name is Misty......" 

"Rain wants to know where your Pokemon is." Ash interupted. "She'll never trust you if you don't have a Pokemon following you." 

"and this is my Staryu." Misty said, releasing her Pokemon. "I'm 12 years old." 

"Nice meeting you." Gary and Ash said, bowing back. 

Rain just bowed. 

"Wait, Rain Ketchum?" Misty asked. "As in Future Pokemon Professor?" Rain nodded. "OMG! I'm a huge fan! I loved your engagment episode this morning it was so sweet!" 

Gary blushed a bit but gave a smug smirk. 

"UGH!" Ash growled. "Lets just go find the Pokemon Center!" 

So they set out. 

"Ash, I heard Viridian has a Pokemon Day Care. " Rain said, catching up to her brother. "I want to do an episode about it! I hear they take in abandoned Pokemon and try to help rehabilitate them before either releasing them back into the wild or finding them a Trainer. I want to promote it because I believe it's a great idea!" 

It took them an hour to find the Pokemon Center. They went and got their Pokemon healed. 

"IT'S FUTURE POKEMON PROFESSOR!" 

Rain was hiding behind Ash in seconds as about twenty five to six year olds came running one little girl had a weird looking Pokemon on her head. 

"Okay, calm down!" Ash ordered. 

"Knock it off!" Gary ordered. 

"SIT DOWN!" Mist bellowed. They all sat down in rows. 

"Okay, you there little girl." Ash pointed. "My sister really wants to scan your Pokemon." 

The girl was sitting in the middle row and quickly rushed foward and held out her Pokemon. 

"You can all scan her!" The girl said, happily as two teachers rushed over. 

Rain scanned the Pokemon. 

**Hoppip**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 1**

"Future Pokemon Professor, What are you doing next?" The girl asked. 

"We're looking for the Pokemon Day Care." Misty told the class. "Does anyone know the way?" 

"We're going there on our feildtrip." One of the teachers said, "Right after visiting here." 

"Mind if we tag along?" Ash wondered. 

"Not at all. "

* * *

Rain was filming everything all the way to the Day Care. When they got there she talked all about the Day Care and igot interviews on what the Day Care was about she let it be known that she supported what they were doing and played with some of the hurt pokemon like the children were doing. The little girl with the Hoppip followed Rain everywhere and eventually asked Rain to teach her how to pet Hoppip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain's Pokemon: 
> 
> Ribbon/Eevee
> 
> Beak/Spearow
> 
> Flora/ Flabébé
> 
> Furnace/ Litten
> 
> Ash's Pokemon: 
> 
> Pichu
> 
> Gary's Pokemon: 
> 
> Squirtle
> 
> Spearow
> 
> Misty's Pokemon:
> 
> Staryu
> 
> Starmie

Rain came to a pen with a black and red cat in it. She tried to pet it luckely for her Gary grabbed her away just before she got bit. The cat pokemon stared then it limped to Gary, who was still holding Rain protectivly against him, and rubbed against his leg. 

"He likes you." Rain giggled. 

Gary knelt down still keeping a protective position close to Rain. He petted the cat. 

"I've only seen this pokemon in books and on t.v. " Rain informed, her viewers. "This is Litten. Normally, native to the Alola islands. He's a fire type pokemon and one of the starters in the Alola region. " She continued talking about the cat pokemon who was rubbing against Gary. "I've heard that in the Alola region the Pokemon chooses the trainer. Could this be Litten choosing Gary to be his trainer? That's so cool. Is that what you want, Litten? Do you want to be Gary's Pokemon? My Eevee chose me when I was 5 years old." 

Litten rubbed against Gary's leg then walked over to Ash and sniffed him. He then walked to Rain and let her pet him. 

"You're so cool, Litten." Rain told the pokemon sitting in front of her staring at her. "What's wrong, Litten? Are you okay?" 

Litten sniffed them all again. 

"Is Litten choosing one of us?" Ash wondered.

"I think so." Gary whispered back. "I bet he chooses Rain." 

"He seemed to like you better." Ash said shaking his head. 

Litten walked to Rain and held his paw out to her. 

"Really?!" Rain squealed, shaking Litten's paw. "Oh, thank you! I'll love you, and take care of you, and feed you! I'll never abandon you." 

Litten gave her a board look. 

"Oh, you want to go into a Pokeball?" Rain asked, "Okay, but I give all my pokemon nicknames. I want to name you Furnace is that okay?" 

Litten tilted his head in thought than nodded. 

"Okay, Furnace smile for the Camera." She took his picture than tossed a pokeball at him. She cheered when Litten didn't pop out of the ball. "We caught Furnace!" 

She wrapped up the episode. 

**Litten**

**Nickname: Furnace**

**Type: Fire**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 1'04" **

**Weight: 9.5 lbs**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moves: Growl, Scratch**

**It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves. Trying to pet Litten before it trusts you will result in a nasty scratch from its sharp claws. Be careful.**

Rain was beaming from ear to ear. 

Misty gave her a one armed hug.

* * *

They ended up in a camping site in their house. All their Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs and exploring the tiny shack. Rain and Ash were whispering to themselves. They nodded in agreement. 

With that they formed a team and invited Gary and Misty to join them. Which unlocked Pokefarms for both of them. 

"I'm going to spin the V-Wheel now." Rain said, and showed them what to do. 

**Congratulations you've won x5 Potions!**

"That's not a bad prize. I like it very much." Rain beamed. "Ash, you're turn." 

"Come on Special Prize!" Ash muttered. 

**You've won Berry Case!**

"Okay, that's cool." Ash shrugged. "Misty, give it a try." 

"Okay, here goes." Misty said, taking a deep breath. She activated the wheel and bit her lip as it spun. 

**You've won x5 Pokeballs.**

"That's the most basic prize." Ash informed her. "I won it yesterday. I thought it was a great gift." 

"I agree." Misty grinned putting the Pokeballs in her bag. "It's an amazing gift. Okay, Gary, you're up!" 

Gary swallowed roughly but activated the wheel. Their pokemon were watching as well. 

**You've won Daily Special Prize!**

**Today's Daily Special Prize is a Poke Rader!**

**This is a tool that can search out Pokemon that are hiding in the surrounding area.**

"WOW!" Rain cried. "That's an amazing device." 

Gary smiled at her and she blushed. 

They ate dinner, fed their Pokemon, played with them then got ready for bed. 

"Misty, you'll be sleeping with Rain in the loft. " Ash yawned. "Gary and I will bunk down here." 

"Sounds good." Misty nodded.

* * *

It was around midnight when they heard a loud commotion from next door at the Day Care. 

Rain recalled her Pokemon. Eevee went in her ball so Rain carried Furnace. She was wearing a pale blue pair of girls boxers and a strap shirt. Misty followed her down and all four ran out of the cabin. 

"Those people are stealing Pokemon!" Ash cried, "Come on we have to help!" 

They ran into the Day Care but it was flooded with smoke and smog. 

"Rain, get Beak to blow it away!" Misty called. 

"Beak, Spotlight!" Rain called doing her entrance and was already filming. "Blow the smoke away!" 

"Spearow, help Beak blow the Smoke away!" Gary ordered. 

When the smoke cleared they began helping rescue the Pokemon. 

"Prepare for Trouble." A female voice said. 

"Make it Double." A male voice said. 

"To Protect the World from Devastaion." 

"To Unite all Peoples within our Nation!" 

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" A red haired Woman appeared. 

"James!" A blue haired man appeared.

"Team Rocket Blast of at the speed of Light!" 

"Surrender now or Prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth that's right!" 

A talking Meowth landed on their shoulders.

" I'm confused." Rain said, as Litten growled from her arms. 

"Rain, Misty rescue the Pokemon!" Ash ordered. "We've got this!" 

Misty and Rain continued but Rain was still filming. 

"Ekans, Go!" 

"Koffing, Go!" 

"I choose you, Pichu!" Ash chose. Not that he had a choice in the matter. 

"I choose Squirtle!" Gary called. 

Ash and Gary shared a small nod. 

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" 

"Koffing, Poison Gas!" 

"Squirtle, Water Pulse!"

"Pichu, Thundershock!" 

"Combine Attacks!" Ash and Gary ordered. 

Water Pulse slammed into the two poison Pokemon sending them into their trainers. It was electrocuted which had them screaming as they were electrocuted with their talking Mewoth. Just like that Police swarmed. Ash and Gary did some quick talking and Team Rocket was arrested. 

Rain was pleased that they were able to protect the Pokemon from being stolen. She said something smart and signed off. 

"As a thank you we want you to have this!" A woman who worked at the Day Care said, "It's a Sooth Bell it makes Pokemon's Friendship grow faster. " 

Rain took it grinning. 

"Thank you." Rain said, shyly.

"Oh, and here take these Berries!" 

Ash got out the Berry Pouch and let them put the berries in. 

"Thank you." 

"No, thank you!" the Day Care people cried. 

Rain fell into bed that night still clinging to her new Furnace. 

Furnace looked at his chosen trainer as she slept. He licked her cheek then got comfortable and went to sleep as well.

* * *

Rain was blushing the next morning when she woke up and got ready for the day. Why? Gary was attempting to cook breakfast and she was giggling. Misty and Ash had their noses wrinkled. 

"Okay, that's enough!" Ash snapped, "Back away, Gary, we've only got limited groceries we can't have you burning it all up!" 

Gary glared at him but sat down at the table next to Rain and waited for Ash and Misty to make breakfast. He got bored and helped Rain feed all the Pokemon. Gary wondered how he could go on a date with her without Ash and Misty interupting or following them. They ate breakfast. 

"We should stock up before going off into the Viridan Forest." Gary said, "We should split into two groups. Ash, and Misty go grocery shopping while Rain and I go get stocked up at the Pokémart. Meet back here by say four." 

"WHAT?!" Ash demanded as Rain blushed. "NO WAY!" 

Gary and Rain recalled all but Squirtle and Furnace. Gary took Rain's hand and they left the cabin. Ash and Misty followed. 

"I said you aren't going off alone with my sister!" Ash snapped, "She's only 8!" 

"Squirtle, Spearow and I can protect her and she has four pokemon of her own, Ashy." Gary said, "You know everything Rain and I like so you and Misty go get the food. Come on, Rain." 

"K." Rain said. 

Rain glanced up Gary as they walked down the street holding hands. She then glanced down at their hands. She blushed worse as Furnace and Squirtle walked in front of them. Ribbon wanted to relax on the Pokefarm. She was glad that they seemed to be taking in the sights because she was sure that Gary knew where he was going.

* * *

Rain blinked at the trainer standing across from her. Gary was filming. 

"What the heck?!" the boy yelled. "Is that even a Pokemon?!" 

"Flabebe is a Fairy Type Pokemon." Rain informed. "You're Mankey is a Fighting Type Pokemon. Fighting Type Pokemon are weak to Fairy Type Pokemon." she shrugged, "Flora, Vine Whip!"

Flora whiped the Mankey. 

"Karate Chop!" 

Flora dodged backwards spinning out of the way of the attack. 

"Vine Whip!" 

Mankey was at 10 HP now they'd been at this for half an hour.

"If you're a Fairy Pokemon then use a Fairy move!" the girl bellowed. 

"Flora doesn't know any Fairy moves yet." Rain informed. "Vine Whip!" 

Two more Vine Whips and Mankey went down. Rain was informed that Flora had went to level 3. 

"Good job, Flora." Rain said, taking Flora in her hands. "You were awesome. Please take a rest." 

Flora cheered happily and went back in her Pokeball. 

"Challenge 2!" A boy said coming forward. "remember you have to fight all 5 of us to get the prize. Go, Wurmple!" 

"Excuse me." Rain said, "Where did you catch that?" 

"Viridian Forest." the Bug Catcher informed. 

Rain nodded and pulled a pokeball out. 

"Beak!" she called doing her sping. "Spotlight!" 

Beak appeared. 

The Bug Catcher actually looked like he was going to cry. 

While Rain and Beak tore through six Wurmple Rain informed about the Pokemon she was fighting. 

Gary was moving around getting good shots and knowing that Ash was going to be pissed with him for letting this happen to his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain's Pokemon:
> 
> Ribbon/Eevee
> 
> Beak/Spearow
> 
> Flora/ Flabébé
> 
> Furnace/ Litten
> 
> Ash's Pokemon:
> 
> Pichu
> 
> Caterpie
> 
> Pidgy
> 
> Gary's Pokemon:
> 
> Squirtle
> 
> Spearow
> 
> Grubbin
> 
> Misty's Pokemon:
> 
> Staryu
> 
> Starmie

"Winner, Pokemon Professor Rain!" A little girl declared as the Bug Catcher fell over holding his Silcoon. "Challenger 3, come forward!" 

"I'm Challenger 3!" a girl said, "I like cute Pokemon! Cleffa!" 

"CUTE!" Rain cried, taking a picture with her Pokedex. "Okay, Beak, return!" Beak vanished in a red light. "Ribbon!" Rain cried, doing her spin. "Spotlight!" 

Ribbon yawned then focused frowning hard at the Cleffa. Ribbon was soon taking down three Cleffa like a boss because she didn't like the way Rain was gushing over how cute they were. 

"Winner, Pokemon Professor Rain!" the little girls declared. "Challenger 4!" 

Ribbon pranced over to Rain and got praised the recalled. 

"I'm challenger 4!" a girl came up. "Go, Budew!" 

"Furnace!" Rain called, doing her spin. "Spotlight!" 

Furnace appeared and growled as loud as he could. 

Furnace used Growl and Tackle to beat back two Budew. 

"Winner, Pokemon Professor Rain." The judge called. "Last Challenger!" 

A boy came forward. 

"Try and beat me!" the boy said, "Go, Bulbasuar!" 

"Can you still fight, Furnace?" Rain asked. Furnace nodded. "Great, Furnace you're level 3 now so lets go with Ember!" 

Furnace jumped out of the way of Bulbasuar's Tackle and landed on it's back. Furnace released Ember on to Bulbasuars bulb then jumped off and landed on his feet, spun and faced the Bulbasuar that was now running around crying. 

"Keep it up until it faints, Furnace but don't get too close I don't want you to get hurt!" Rain cried. 

Furnace ignored her telling him not to get to close and managed to get on Bulbasuar twice more and use Ember before the Grass/Poison pokemon fainted. 

Rain cheered and picked up Furnace spinning him over her head and hugging him as she praised him. Furnace smirked and ate it up. That's right he was a strong Pokemon. He could protect her. 

"Winner, Pokemon Professor Rain!" the child Judge cheered and the crowd clapped and cheered as well. 

Rain blushed and shied into Gary who put his arm around her while Squirtle hugged her legs. 

"Here you go." The child judge said, "The Prize! This shiny that my Yippy found!" 

Gary took the shiny object. It was a Nugget. 

"My Yippy finds these shinies all the time." The child judge said.

* * *

Gary and Rain had gotten their Pokemon healed and had sold the Nugget, then used some of the money they'd gotten to buy supplies. Right now they were walking to the cabin holding hands with Squirtle and Furnace in front of them, carrying Chinese. 

When they got inside the cabin Ash and Misty were arguing. 

"You wont actually have to sleep in the woods!" Ash scolded exasperated, "We have the cabin, Misty!" 

Misty went crimsion. 

"RAIN!" she cried noticing them. "Gary!" 

She hugged Rain. 

"Congrats on your win." Misty beamed, "That was amazing and Gary, you did a great job filming. We watched as we wondered lost looking for a store." 

Ash glared at Gary but then smiled at Rain and hugged her. 

"You did great, Rain. " he praised. 

Rain beamed up at him. 

"That shiny object we were given was a Nugget." Rain informed. "Gary and I sold it at the Mart and stocked up on everything. Plus we got Chinese!" they set it on the table. "The rest of the money is in my inventory but I'm gonna split equally amongest the team." 

"That was your winnings not ours." Ash and Misty said, frowning as they sat at the table. "You keep it." 

Rain shrugged and they began their dinner after setting food out for their Pokemon. They were soon laughing and enjoying themselves. They spent one more night where they were and set out first thing the next morning.

* * *

The four of them walked into the Forest together Misty looking rather frightened. Rain however was staring at the PokeRader in her hands. Gary had decided to share it with her. 

"Did you guys do V-Wheel today?" Misty wondered. 

"Yeah." Rain nodded. "I got Pokeballs." 

"I got 10 jars of Pokefood." Ash said, "Victini is the best. It's always giving us useful things." 

"Today, I got some Antidotes." Gary shrugged. "What about you?" 

"I won the Special Prize." Misty beamed. "Today's gift was berry pods. We can grow our own berries in them. I planted some Oran Berries I had. They were sitting in the window sill of the loft."

"Cool." Rain said, "Victini really is the best." 

The device began beeping in Rain's hands. She stared down at it. 

"That way." She pointed. 

Ash, and Gary went instantly leaving Misty to wonder exactly how spoiled Rain was. She ran after them when she saw they were leaving her behind. She could tell Starmie was laughing at her but let it go. They quickly caught up to see that Rain had found some bugs. 

"Oh, I know that Bug." Ash said, "That's Grubbin." Rain was filming. "It's a pure Bug type but when it evloves it gains and electric typing. It becomes a really cool and powerful Pokemon called Vikavolt for it's final evolution. You have to use a Thunder Stone or be in a highly magnatic area to evolve Charjabug the second evolution into Vikavolt. " 

"That's right." Rain beamed. "Good job, Ash......Gary?" 

Gary had moved out and found a Grubbin who seemed interested in fighting. 

"Squirtle, return!" Gary said, "Spearow, Go!" 

Spearow appeared. 

"Spearow, use Peck!" 

"Bugs are weak to Flying types. So Gary and Spearow have the advantage. " Rain informed. "Grubbin is using Vice Grip. " 

Vice Grip missed and Grubbin yelled out as Spearow got in an attack. 

"Grubbin is now using Mud-Slap not a very good move to use against Spearow because it's a Ground Type move. " 

Spearow flew high to avoid the attack then dive bomed the Grubbin and hit another Peck. Grubbin managed a Vice Grip while Rain commentated. 

"She really loves filming Pokemon Battles doesn't she?" Misty asked Ash as she leaned against a tree with her arms over her chest and a foot flat against the tree and watched the action. 

"Yeah." Ash agreed, standing next to Mist with his hands in his pockets and Pichu on his shoulder. "Rain wants to be a Pokemon Professor who studies Pokemon Battles. Ever since Rain was little she's been obessed with Pokemon Battles. She's not very confident to do much fighting herself but she loves watching. " 

"She's really knowledgeable on Pokemon." Misty pointed out. 

"Yeah, she's a little genius. She can memorize anything." Ash said, "She's really good at school. The complete opposite of me." 

"And there it is!" Rain cheered. "Gary and Spearow have caught Grubbin wow that Pokemon really put up a fight. Congrats, Gary! Congrats, Spearow!" 

Spearow yawned and pecked released Squirtle before pecking it's own ball and going back in. 

"Guess Spearow was tired." Rain giggled. "Our team will be training a lot here in Viriden Forest and I'll film it all!" 

Gary was smirking. 

"I needed coverage." Gary shrugged at Ash and Misty. "My team is weak to Electric types. So a Bug/Electric type sounded good. " 

Rain smiled up at him and nodded. 

"Hey, I just checked Starmie's level and it's 1." Misty said, as she stared at her watch. "What's going on?" 

**All Pokemon you catch will be reset to level 1. You must get them to level 100 before they evolve and reset to level 1 again. You will gain levels at an excellerated rate.**

"That explains a lot." Rain said, staring at the Pokemon Rader. "Ribbon was at least level 10 or 11 before our journey." 

The next Pokemon they found saw Ash catching a Caterpie. They spent the day training. Rain even tried battling. She wanted to use Ribbon but Ribbon didn't want to leave the Pokefarm where she was playing happily with Flora and Beak so it was all on Furnace who happily battled showing that he was the best.

* * *

Rain hummed happily as she watered the Berry Pods that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ribbon was out today while Furnace relaxed in the Pokefarm. Rain liked this because it meant that she could get better Friendship with Ribbon and she would need it because of what she wanted to evolve Ribbon into. 

"Rain. "Ash called, up. "Are you dressed?" 

"Yes." Rain called back. 

"Is Misty dressed?" Ash called up. 

"Yeah, Ash, come on up." Misty called. 

Ash came up. 

"So yesterday before we left Vermillion I had Misty take me shopping and I got you a gift." Ash said, holding out a bag. "Here you go." 

Gary had come up looking for everyone. 

Rain blinked and opened the bag. 

"Clothes?" Rain wondered. She looked at them. 

"I thought you might want to stop wearing the clothes mom picked out for you." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"I want to try it on go away." Rain ordered.

Ash and Gary fled instantly and Misty giggled

Rain took her shirt off and pulled the shirt Ash had bought her. It was a yellow sleeveless shirt with black electric bolts on it and a pikachu hood. It fit her perfectly. 

"It doesn't match my skirt." Rain said, frowning. 

"Here you go, shorts." 

So Rain took off her skirt and black shorts and put on a pair of daisy duke blue jean shorts. 

"Now shoes."

Rain took off her mary jane shoes and put on black sneakers. 

"and gloves." 

Rain took off her blue gloves and put on yellow fingerless gloves. 

Misty took the bow out of Rain's hair and gave her a black satchel to wear on her back. 

"There you go." Misty said, and Rain spun this way and that way in front of the mirror. 

They then climbed down to join the boys and Pokemon. 

Gary blushed when he saw Rain. 

"Wow, you look nice, Rain." Gary said. 

"Thanks," Rain said, blushing. "I like it too." 

Ash silently cheered to himself he'd done it. He'd found an outfit that Rain liked.

* * *

Rain spun the V-Wheel as they left the cabin for the day. 

**You've won a Soothe Bell.**

"YAY!" Rain cheered. 

"What?" Ash demanded. "Why are you so happy?" 

"A Soothe Bell is a hold item that increases Friendship over time. " Rain informed. "It means that this is the Perfect Iteam for me to give to Ribbon." She squatted down and used the bow from her hair to tie a bow around Ribbons neck with the Soothe Bell on it. "What do you think?" 

Ribbon strutted this way and that. It was clear that she liked her new bow and bell very much. 

"Victini, you're the greatest!" Rain declared. 

Ash chuckled and took a turn spinning. 

**You've one the Special Prize!**

**Cabin Expansion!**

**New Expansion Poke Healer.**

**A Poke Healer is the Machine Nurse Joy uses to heal your Pokemon. While on the go you can heal your pokemon too!**

**This Poke Healer will level up and change the more you use it. **

**Place your Poke Healer.**

"Way to go Ash!" Misty cheered. 

"Okay, how about here?" Ash said, showing them. "It's right next to the ladder to the loft but out of the way of anything else." 

The others agreed. 

"Thank you, Victini." Ash said. 

"My turn!" Misty said. "Yes, check it out. I got Pokeballs today." 

"and I get Pecha Berries." Gary said. "Good haul, everyone. " 

Gary and Misty thanked Victini as well and they set out for the day.

* * *

Rain filmed all of their training that day. She even got some training in. She was having a blast. Though she was confused as to why Ribbon suddenly wanted to battle so badly but Rain gave in and battled any wild Pokemon that she found and Ribbon wanted to take on. 

"Poison!" Rain cried, running around and holding Ribbon. "Poison!" 

"Calm down." Gary said, stopping her. He grabbed a Pecha berry out of his inventory. "Okay, feed her this. Pecha Berries cure Poison." 

Rain fed Ribbon the berry as she rocked Ribbon with tears in her eyes. 

"Stupid Weedle!" Rain sniffled. 

Ash smirked he was filming. He should have known that his sister would get like this if her Pokemon were really hurt. 

Ribbon was soon cured and feeling a lot better. 

**Ribbon has reached level 20!**

**Ribbon wants to learn Swift.**

**Teach Swift to Ribbon?**

Rain chose yes. 

**Choose a Move to forget.**

**Tackle**

**Baby-Doll Eyes**

**Tail Whip**

**Quick Attack**

Rain chose Tail Whip. 

**Ribbon forgot Tail Whip and Learned Swift.**

"Yay!" Rain cheered, hugging and kissing Ribbon. "Ribbon learned Swift!" 

"Why'd you make her forget Tail Whip and not Baby-Doll Eyes?" Misty wondered. 

"Because, Ribbon has to know a Fairy move when our Friendship is maxed so that she will evolve into the Pokemon I want." Rain informed. "and Eevee's don't learn another Fairy move another Fairy move until level 45 when she'll learn Charm. I think Charm is better than Baby-Doll Eyes but that's just me." 

Ash wondered if Rain remembered that they were still filming. He decided to remind her. 

"I think our viewers would like to know why you think that when Charm and Baby-Doll Eyes do the same thing." Ash asked. 

Rain blinked at the camera. 

"Baby-Doll Eyes and Charm both lower the Attack of the opponet that's true but it's been proven that Charm lowers the Attack more than Baby-Doll Eyes." She then sited where she'd gotten this information and Ash ended the episode. "I forgot you were filming." 

Ash laughed. 

"I figured that's why I brought it to your attention." He said. 

"That was a really smart question, Ashy." Gary said. 

Ash just gave Gary an annoyed look. 

Rain hummed happily as they continued. 

"When the Mythical Pokemon said that our Pokemon would grow at an excelerated rate I didn't think they meant this fast." Misty said, "Ribbon is already level 20, Pichu is level 19, Starmie is level 20, and Squirtle is level at 23." 

"Yeah, one more level and Squirtle will learn Aqua Tail." Gary said, frowning. "Hey, Squirtle, how about we let Grubbin get some training." 

Squirtle agreed and went to the Pokefarm and Grubbin came out. 

"Okay, Pichu we'll get you one more level so you can learn Charm then we'll raise Caterpie for a bit." Ash said, Pichu agreed. 

"You still want to train, Ribbon?" Rain asked. Ribbon yawned. "Okay, return." Ribbon decided to use Beak for awhile. " We need to catch Ash a Grass or Water type Pokemon." 

"Huh, why?" Ash wondered. 

"Because the first gym is a Rock type gym." Gary informed. "That's why I was raising Squirtle so much so I could easily get through the first gym." 

Ash groaned. 

"I haven't seen any Grass types. Just Bug types and a few Flying types." Ash said, looking down at the PokeRader that he'd snagged from Rain. "There has to be a few Grass or Water types around here somewhere." 

"Probably by the lake." Misty said. "I heard there was a nice lake in this Forest but I've never found it. Mostly, because I don't like this place." 

"WURMPLE!" Rain cried running off. Beak in hot pursuit. "WURMPLE, COME BACK! I WANT TO CATCH YOU!" 

The three older trainers moaned and followed her. Misty took filming duties this time. 

"I saw it! I saw it!" Rain cried, pushing bushes apart. 

Ash and Gary shook their heads and went to help. 

Rain's Wurmple hunt lead them straight to the lake where Rain finally cornered a purple Wurmple her breathing harsh. 

"I......got.......you.........now......" Rain coughed roughly. 

Wurmple walked right up to her, climbed up her leg and got one of her Pokeballs free. As it fell to the ground Wurmple vanished inside. 

"We.....caught........wurmple....." Rain panted holding the Pokeball up. "I name you, Sap Sipper." 

**Wurmple**

**Nickname: Sap Sipper**

**Type: Bug**

**Nature: Timid**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 7.9 lbs**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

**Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping.**

Rain fell to her knees and clutched her chest. They decided to relax for awhile. This turned into Rain taking a nap outside of the Cabin while Misty and Gary took turns filming Ash hunting up Grass and Water Pokemon.

* * *

_Feel better soon, Rain!_

_We love you, Rain, get better soon!_

_Congrats on catching Sap Sipper, Rain!_

Rain blushed at all the comments she'd gotten on her capture of Sap Sipper. 

She had fun laughing at the videos of Ash hunting Pokemon and finally catching a very rare Pokemon named Gossifleur. That hadn't posted the capture because they wanted Rain to give her normal information. They had Posted the others. Rain thought that Gary had done a very good job of giving information so she just posted it. Then went to greet Ash's new Pokemon and play for a bit before dinner. 

Misty and Gary were tending to the Pokemon because Ash was on a call. 

"Mom, she's eight years old. She should pick out her own clothes." Ash was arguing. "and I picked it out. Rain likes, she's fine and she's really enjoying the journey." 

Rain walked over and pushed into Ash's call. 

"Hi, mom!" Rain waved. "I'm having a great time, thanks for letting me come with Ash. It's really fun." 

_"Rain, sweetie, are you doing okay?"_ Delia demanded. 

"Yeah." Rain said, blushing. "You know I'm not really good with running and stuff but I'm sure I'll get over it now that I'm outside more." 

_"Rain,.........."_

"Really, Mom everything is fine here. Ash knew what to do when I got worn out. Besides, we're not traveling on our own anymore. Gary and Misty are with us. One of them was watching me the entire time. You can see that on the videos that have been posted today. We've gotta go, mom, dinner is ready. I love you!" 

"Love you, mom." Ash said, and hung up. 

Dinner eaten Rain played with the Pokemon for awhile before her bath. After her bath she went upstairs with Misty and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain's Pokemon:
> 
> Ribbon/Eevee
> 
> Beak/Spearow
> 
> Flora/ Flabébé
> 
> Furnace/ Litten
> 
> Sap Sipper/ Wurmple
> 
> Ash's Pokemon:
> 
> Pichu
> 
> Caterpie
> 
> Pidgy
> 
> Gossifleur
> 
> Gary's Pokemon:
> 
> Squirtle
> 
> Spearow
> 
> Grubbin
> 
> Misty's Pokemon:
> 
> Staryu
> 
> Starmie

Rain woke early the next morning raring to go. She made breakfast for everyone. They ate and were about to go out when a Pokemon appeared before them. 

The pokemon was a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream-colored head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange.

"Are you Victini?" Rain asked in awe. 

"That's right!" Victini said, brightly. "I came here to live with you!" 

"You're going to live with us?" Misty asked. "Why?" 

"Because you are such special humans!" Victini cheered. "and you all love my......V WHEEL!" 

"Yes, we do." Gary said, nodding. 

"Yeah, it's always giving us great stuff." Ash agreed. 

"I think it might be great staying here with you guys and learning more about Humans." Victini said, happily. "Now it's time for you all to spin the V WHEEL!" 

Victini made a wheel appear by the door in an unused space. 

"Gary first." Victini ordered. 

Gary nodded and walked up the wheel. He gave it a hard spin and they all watched as it spun to a stop. 

"Today you win ........." Victini cheered. "10 Oran Berries!" 

"Good spin." Gary said, "I'm very pleased. " 

"Oh, I have to water the berries!" Rain said, running to do so. 

"Misty's next!" Victini continued. 

Misty took a deep breath and spun as Rain brought the berry pods down and put them in the kitchen window and watered them.

"Today you win........" Victini cheered. "Pokefood!" 

"YAY!" Misty cheered. She took her win and went to put it in the cupboard. 

"Ash is next!" 

Ash stepped up to spin as Rain stood next to Gary and Misty and watched. 

"Today you win......" Ash chewed his lip. "An Apple Tree for your Pokefarm!" 

"YEAH!" Ash cheered. "Alright! " he used his watch to place the tree and water it. "Perfect!" 

"Rain's turn." Victini sang. 

Rain spun the wheel as hard as she could. 

"Today you win............" Rain stared up at the prize she'd landed on. "The upgrade command!" 

"What's that do, Victini?" she asked, arms behind her head 

"Your screen will explain." 

**The Upgrade Command is accessed through your watch and will allow you to fix up your house and make it wonderful!**

**You will need Supplies and Money to make upgrades! **

**We've provided you with enough materials to upgrade your roof to level 1. **

**Getting anything to level 100 will max it out and make its best.**

Rain did the tutorial on upgrading the roof and construction began. 

"Okay, I'm training with Beak today." Rain told her Pokemon. Beak shook his head. "What you don't want to?" Beak shook his head. "Okay, what about you, Furance?" Furance yawned from where he was laying in the sunlight coming in the window. "Oh? Well, what about you, Flora?" Flora spun happily nodding. "Okay, you and me today, Flora!" 

"Hey, I don't think we got the info from the Pokedex on Flora." Ash said, "Can you get it to tell us?" 

**Flabebe**

**Nickename: Flora**

**Type: Fairy**

**Nature: Timid**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 0'04"**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Ability: Flower Veil**

**Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip**

**labébé has several forms, based on the flower it is holding. They are each found in wild flower patches corresponding to its color. The forms are: Yellow Flower, Red Flower, Orange Flower, Blue Flower and White Flower. It's not safe without the power of a flower, but it will keep traveling around until it finds one with the color and shape it wants. Flabébé wears a crown made from pollen it’s collected from its flower. The crown has hidden healing properties.**

"You're so cool." Rain beamed at Flora. "Today we'll get you to learn your first Fairy Move!" Rain said, "In fact we'll get you up to level 20 just like Ribbon is!" 

"I'll be training up Gossifleur." Ash informed. 

"I'm working with Grubbin." Gary stated. 

"Staryu is up today." Misty said. 

They left the cabin with Victini. 

"Try to stay off camera okay?" Rain said, to Victini. "but hey, I have a question."

"Yes?" Victini asked, floating above the lake lazily. 

"Are our Pokefarms connected?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, that's a great question." Misty said. 

Victini seemed to think. 

"Do you want them to be connected?" he finally asked. 

"I think it would be a good idea." Gary said. "If it's not any trouble." 

"I like it as well." Ash said. "Can you do that?" 

Victini's paws glew for a bit. 

**You're Teams Pokefarms have become one! Each of you can still only carry six Pokemon on your Pokefarms at a time.**

"Oh," Rain said. "I'm almost at my limit. I can only catch one more Pokemon." 

"You can get Farm upgrades." Victini informed. "From the...... V WHEEL! You can also earn them from the other Mythical Pokemon." 

"Cool." Rain smiled. 

"Whoa, look at the farm now." Ash was looking at his watch. "Thanks to Misty we've got a small pond now and there is a lot more space combining all of our land. I'm going to move my tree right in the middle of it all." He did so. "Okay, Pichu, you and the others have fun playing today. Explore your new areas and get to know each other." 

Pichu nodded and vanished into the Pokefarm. Soon all but four Pokemon were on the farm. 

Rain giggled as she watched Starmie offer to give the others a ride on the pond. She thought that was cute. She then buckled down and nodded stubbornly. It was time to train.

* * *

Rain smirked as she had another battle this one was against an actual Trainer who obviously had a lot of experiance. She stood across from the smirking guy frowning. 

"Go, Bagon!" 

"Bagon is a Dragon type Pokemon. " Gary informed the viewers. Misty was filming Rain right now and he was standing off to the side, still on camera , doing what Rain usually did. 

"Flora......" Rain cried, bending her left leg at the knee and spinning. She threw the ball and stopped Pokeball held out in front of her. "Spotlight!" 

Flora appeared. 

"As always Rain is brilliant in her choice of Pokemon." Gary said, with a smirk. "Flora is a Fairy type." 

"Dragon Rage!" The girl was shocked when the attack hit dead on but didn't do anything. "What the heck?" 

"Dragon Type Pokemon have no effect on Fairy type Pokemon at all." Gary informed. 

"Flora, use Fairy Wind!" 

Flora released a pink wind that slammed into Bagon doing massive damage. Bagon cried out and slid backwards.

"Where Dragon moves have no effect on Fairy Pokemon Fairy moves are super effective against Dragons." Gary continued his commentary. It was clear he was amused by this. Ash was standing next to him holding Gossifleur trying not to laugh. 

"Er......use Ember, Bagon!" 

"Go left!" Rain called. 

Flora didn't listen and took the hit. 

"Fire Moves are not very effective against Fairy type Pokemon." Gary continued. 

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the Dragon Trainer bellowed.

Gary chocked back his laugh but Ash and Misty couldn't stop themselves. 

Rain smiled brightly as she took down six Dragons easily and got her reward money. 

"Fairy Pokemon are nothing to scoff at, so says Future Pokemon Professor Rain." Rain said, holding up the 'V' sign to the camera. 

**Flora has reached level 20!**

**Flora wants to learn Wish!**

**Flora already knows four moves!**

**Forget a move for Wish?**

Rain frowned hard. 

"This is actually a hard choice." Rain said. 

"What does Wish do?" Misty asked. 

"Wish recovers some HP." Gary informed. " A good move to have." 

"Get rid of Tackle." Ash said. 

"I don't know." Misty cut in. " Does Flora really need both Razor Leaf and Vine Whip?" 

Gary was filming their debate. They went on and on arguing in circles. 

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you two have two Grass moves on Flora." Misty said, shaking her head. 

"Well, I'm really only keeping Vine Whip around until level 22." Rain said, "Then Flora will learn Magical Leaf and I like that move better. " 

"But that's still a grass move." Misty sighed. 

"Ash is right, lets get rid of Tackle." 

**Forget Tackle?**

**Flora has forgotten Tackle!**

**Flora has learned Wish!**

Misty facepalmed. She wondered if Rain had heard any of her arguments at all but Flora was Rain's Pokemon not hers.

* * *

"When do you think he'll stop for the day?" Rain asked Misty as she rubbed her eyes later that night. 

They'd travled very far through the Forest that day and Ash had battled any trainer and Pokemon that had challenged him. It was true that he'd gotten his other Pokemon in on the action trying his best with type advantages though he'd messed up a couple of times but he'd focused mostly on Gossifleur. 

"What level did you tell him Gossifleur learns another grass move?" Misty asked.

"I didn't." Rain yawned. 

"I told Ashy that Gossifleur learns Leaf Tornado at level 21." Gary cut in. "But he wouldn't keep three grass moves on her would he?" 

"Are we going to go through this again?" Misty sighed. 

The answer was actually no. 

"Okay, we'll get rid of Leafage and learn Leaf Torando." Ash said, as they finished their latest battle. "We should keep Razor Leaf, Rapid Spin and Sing. I think you're ready for the gym now, buddy!" Ash hugged his Pokemon. "You were great today. Lets go inside and get you healed up." 

Rain giggled. 

"Rapid Spin wont do much damage to Rock Type Pokemon." Gary informed as they took turns healing the Pokemon they'd fought with that day. This Poke Healer only Healed one Pokemon at a time. 

"Yeah, I know." Ash nodded. "But I think it's a good move to keep for now. " 

"and Sing?" Misty wondered. 

"Well, I was thinking if we could hit Sing we could put the Leaders Pokemon to sleep and then just hit it with everything we've got and win." 

Rain and Misty giggled. 

"That's a good stratgey, brother." Rain beamed. 

Ash smirked he was glad that she agreed. He'd been trying to think of a stratgey to take down those Rock Types. He wasn't stupid he knew that he shouldn't rely soley on Goosifleur but what could he do? Pidgy was a Flying type weak to Rock types and Pichu wouldn't do much to Rock's with his Electricty. He knew that even if he was to get Caterpie to Butterfree that it wouldn't help because Butterfree was a Bug/Flying thus weak to Rock. He was not in a good place here. 

As they ate dinner Ash kept thinking. He figured out that Gary was actually in the same situation as he was. Gary would be relying on Squritle for the whole battle because Grubbin was a Bug type and Spearow was a Flying Type. Both Bug and Flying were weak to Rock types. 

He was actually worried about either of them getting a badge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain's Pokemon:
> 
> Ribbon/Eevee, Beak/Spearow, Flora/ Flabébé, Furnace/ Litten, Sap Sipper/ Wurmple, Dust/ Scatterbug
> 
> Ash's Pokemon:
> 
> Pichu, Caterpie, Pidgey, Gossifleur
> 
> Gary's Pokemon:
> 
> Squirtle, Spearow, Grubbin
> 
> Misty's Pokemon:
> 
> Staryu, Starmie

It had taken them almost a week to get out of Viridian forest and they had only found it because Rain had run off screaming and chasing an albino Scatterbug yelling for it to come back that she wanted to catch it. The other three chased after her Misty was filming again.

"This seems oddly familiar!" She called. "Rain, stop, you're going to get sick again...."

"Beak! Catch that bug!" Rain bellowed. Her bird flew on ahead but Scatterbug managed to dodge. "Aerial Ace!" The move managed to hit its target and Scatterbug cried out in pain. "Pokeball Go!" 

Rain was left panting and red in the face. Her chest hurt. She caught the Pokeball in her hand. 

"YAY! We caught Dust!" Rain cheered and began coughing as Gary and Ash rushed to her. 

Ash held her by the shoulders while Gary finished the video by saying something smart and signing off with "So says Future Pokemon Professor Gary Oak. Smell ya' later."

"Rain," Ash moaned shaking his head. 

"Get her in the house." Victini said flying over. He'd stayed off-camera as he'd promised. "Quick, your mom will call soon." 

"I know she will." Ash moaned. "Misty!"

Misty used her watch to summon the hut and they all went in. 

"Lay her down." Gary said pulling the blanket back on the couch. 

Ash did as Misty fetched Rain some water and they let out their pokemon. Dust was more than a little peeved at Beak but it was clear that Dust was also sorry for Rain's condition.

Misty used Rain's watch to register Dust in the Pokedex.

**Scatterbug**

**Nickname: Dust**

**Type: Bug**

**Nature: Timid**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 5.5 lbs**

**Ability: Compound Eyes**

**Moves: String Shot, Tackle**

**When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.**

"I had to know." Misty shrugged.

* * *

Rain was woken for dinner where she blushed as Gary fed her because she was feeling too bad to do it herself. 

Ash couldn't do it because he was arguing with his mother again. 

"No, please don't meet us in Pewter, Mom." Ash cried. "Rain is fine. She's really enjoying the journey. She's eating right now. I'm taking good care of her! I am so! It's good for her to go running about it'll make her stronger! Please, don't stop her from coming with!"

* * *

Dustin Ketchum sighed as he watched his daughter's Poketube channel with a smile. He was laying in bed and watching on the screen that was coming out of his watch. He smiled at her and was glad to see her and his son. He hoped that Rain was okay she looked sick again. 

"If you miss them that much why don't you go see them?" Dustin looked towards his door to see a sexy woman who was dressed in very revealing clothes. "You're watching your kids again, right? Go meet them in Pewter. We have news that Team Rocket will be in the area. Besides, I approve of what the girl is trying to do." The woman sighed. "Do you ever think of going back? Going home to that wife of yours? Your kids?"

"All the time." Dusty sighed sitting up and pulling his jeans on. "What about you ever think about going back?" 

"I've got nothing to go back to." she informed. "You do and as much as I hate to say it you never should have thrown it away. You should have gone back or at least sent for them at some point. You could have had a perfect family but you threw it away. I will never understand that." 

Dusty sighed as she walked away and he pulled his shirt on. He had thrown it all away. He doubted Delia would even open the door for him if he went back. He also doubted that his kids even knew who he was or what he looked like. He shook his head and started toward's the Elders. It was time to ask for some time off. He really wanted to see them.

* * *

Rain was feeling better come morning. She was up and raring to go. After breakfast, they set off only to run into trainers not far from their door. 

"What are you doing, Rain?" Gary asked watching her.

"We have enough stuff to upgrade the roof again so I am." Rain informed. "It's supposed to rain in this area tonight. Plus, we need to spin the V-Wheel." 

Victini was invisible in Rain's hood. 

"Oh, right." Misty said, "Let's go back in." 

They quickly did. Misty spun the wheel first as Victini appeared. 

"Today, you win...." Victini cheered as the wheel slowed. "A Futon!" 

"YAY!" Misty cheered. "We'll take it and the boys can have the pallet." 

"I'll take the couch." Gary groused. 

He spun. 

"Today, you win..." Victini cheered. "Pokecar!"

**The Pokecar is a slow-moving vehicle that will get you around and make it easier to chase Pokemon.**

"Whoa, the grand prize." Gary said smirking. 

"My turn." Ash said spinning. "Come on." 

"You've won...." Victini said excitedly. "A Light Ball!" 

**Light Ball: If held by a Pikachu, doubles both its Attack and Special Attack.**

"Whoa," Ash said, "Darn, I guess you can only use it when you evolve." 

Pichu was a bit put out by that and watched his trainer put it in his inventory. 

"Come on, Pokeballs!" Rain said spinning the wheel. "Rain wants Pokeballs!"

Ash, Misty, and Gary choaked back laughs. 

"You've won...." Victini said dramatically. "Farm Expansion!" 

Rain pouted dramatically.

**You've obtained a Farm Expansion. **

**You can now have 12 Pokemon in your party.**

"That's no help if I don't have any Pokeballs." Rain told the screen coming out of her Pokewatch. She closed it. "Well, I'm sure I can't catch a Bonsly around here anyway." 

Someone was knocking on the door. Rain answered it while Victini landed in her hood and acted like a toy. 

"Pokemon Professor Rain!" A boy about her age said loudly. 

Misty seeing where this was going was already filming. 

"I challenge you to a battle!" 

"Uh......do I have to?" Rain actually asked. "Can't you fight one of them?" 

"NO! I want to fight you!" the boy said stomping his foot. 

Rain sighed but followed the boy out of the hut and a bit away. The others followed. 

She was soon facing a Nidoran male. 

"That's a male Nidoran." Gary told the camera. " A pure Poison-type." 

"Which leaves me at a very distinct disadvantage." Rain said frowning. 

"That's right! I've been studying you and you can't counter my Nidoran." the boy said smugly. 

Rain raised her left leg at the knee and spun on her right toes.

"Beak! Spotlight!"

The boy was frowning obviously not expecting that. 

"You've been studying me?" Rain asked, "Did you see the move that I used to catch Dust? No? Beak! Aerial Ace!" 

Nidoran tried to dodge but was hit at the last second. 

Dusty arrived panting and stood behind a tree to watch his daughter's battle. He pulled his hat low and smirked at her. 

"Nidoran is trying to use Peck a Flying Type move that will have normal damage on Beak if it would hit." Gary was saying he noticed the man standing close by him watching. 

Nidoran wasn't hitting which was of course Rain's strategy. 

Beak dove down using Aerial Ace and cried out all of a sudden and flew to land in front of Rain. 

"Oh, poor Beak." Gary said, whistling. "One of Nidoran's abilities is called Poison Point. It has a chance to poison an enemy who deals physical damage on it. Aerial Ace is a Physical Attack, not a Special Attack." 

"Beak, it's almost down do you have one more in you?" Rain called. Beak nodded and took to the air again. "You've got this! I believe in you!" 

Beak finished the job. 

"Beak, eat your item!" Rain ordered as the boy recalled his Nidoran. 

Beak made a Pecha Berry appear on the ground in front of him and began eating it. The poison was soon gone.

"I figured that this day might come and equipped Beak with a Pecha Berry this morning just in case." Rain smirked. 

Dusty chuckled a bit he noticed the boy Gary glance at him but also that Gary was smiling as well.

* * *

"Okay, then go...uh...Poochyena!" 

"Wrong move!" Rain cried, "Beak, good job, return!" Beak vanished into his Pokeball. Rain raised her left leg at the knee and spun on her right toes. "Sap Sipper! Spotlight!" 

Her shiny Wurmple appeared on the field. 

"Uh....." The boy said blinking. "My dog against your bug?" 

"Poochyena is a pure Dark Type Pokemon and Sap Sipper or Wumple is a pure Bug Type." Gary lectured, "Dark Types are weak to Bug Types." 

"Eh!" The boy whined. "BITE!" 

"Wait, for it." Rain called. She and Sap Sipper waited until Poochyena was almost right on top of them. "String Shot the branch swing into the air, land on it, and use Bug Bite!"

Poochyena howled and stopped it began thrashing around and scratching itself trying to get Sap Sipper off. Sap Sipper just kept using Bug Bite even though Rain was trying to get her to use String Shot to tie Poochyena up. 

"Well, even though Sap Sipper decided not to listen she wins the battle." Gary informed as Rain picked up her bug. 

"I love you a lot, Sap Sipper but you need to learn to listen or I'm gonna start using Dust when I need a Bug Pokemon." she told her friend hugging it before recalling her.

With that Rain had won another battle. She got paid and the boy ran off crying. 

"As you can see Type Advantages and Disadvantages don't always mean a win or a loss." Rain said flashing a "V" for victory. "So says Future Pokemon Professor Rain!" 

Misty posted the video and the three of them praised Rain. 

Dusty watched and smiled. His little girl was brilliant. Maybe if he'd been as brilliant as her he wouldn't have failed in his dream. He followed them down the hill after they'd put their hut away. He knew that Ash, Gary, and Misty had spotted him and noticed that he was following. He kept his hat pulled low though. He didn't want to reveal himself too soon.


End file.
